


Bad Days

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Derogatory Language, Derogatory Language Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming Kink, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being together, Dean has found that when Castiel has a bad day, all he wants is sex. Rough, filthy, hard sex. Dean has no qualms about giving him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. SO. I originally just wanted to write a fic where Cas just asks Dean to tie him up and fuck the shit out of him and THEN this blossomed into the wonderful filth that it is. I just want you guys to know that everything in here is completely safe, sane, and consensual, Dean and Cas have been together for years so they know each others limits. I felt like I went a little overboard with the face slapping, but I kinda liked writing it. I don't know, tell me what you guys thought once you finish reading it. So, with that, read away!!!

The door to Dean and Cas’ house slammed, the echo of it rattling throughout the house. Normally, it was Cas who was home before Dean, but tonight, the one getting home late was Castiel, who had texted Dean saying that he had some work to do at his college. Dean hadn't questioned him, just got home to an empty house and wandered around a bit, getting his bearings from being home from work. But now, Dean, who had been in the kitchen getting a drink, was the one hearing Cas come in. Or stomp in, rather.

“Cas?” Dean called out as he wandered out of the kitchen, heading to the front door. He found Cas, who had dropped his bag by the coat rack, looking furious.

“I want you to tie me up and fuck the shit out of me. And when I say want, I mean need,” Cas said calmly, yet anger was obviously underlying his tone. Dean simply blinked before opening his mouth to speak.

“Bad day, I presume?” Dean asked. Cas put on a fake smile and gave Dean a nod.

“Couldn't have been worse. So I need your cock and I need it inside me. Now,” Cas demanded. Dean couldn't help but smirk a little. After living together for a few years, both Dean and Cas had found how they reacted to having had a bad day. And then having had a _bad_ bad day.

Dean had found that when Cas had a really bad day, which was fairly rare, but when he did, he always wanted sex. Rough, filthy, hard sex. And his demeanor that was usually sweet and kind and even a little shy turned purely feral.

Dean walked closer to Castiel, tilting up his chin with two fingers and brushing his thumb over Cas’ bottom lip. “Am I gonna have to gag that pretty mouth of yours too?” Dean questioned. 

“Only if you don’t want to hear me scream your name,” Cas readily replied. Dean grinned.

“Safeword?” Dean asked, initiating the scene.

“Peach.”

“Mine is Apple. I expect you naked on the bed by the time I get upstairs,” Dean told Cas who smirked, not saying a single word before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs. Dean let out a breath of air before heading back into the kitchen to take one last sip of water from his glass before heading up to the bedroom, knowing that Cas was quick when it came to getting undressed in situations like that one.

And, sure enough, when Dean opened the door to their room, Castiel was laid out on the bed, lithe limbs spanning as much of the mattress as they could. Dean licked his lips and grinned as he shut the door and walked out further into the room. “Well, don’t you look fucking delicious,” Dean mused. 

“All for you too,” Cas said, tone impatient. Dean caught it and clucked his tongue, shaking his head as he walked towards the closet where they kept the toys and such.

“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t want you using that tone with me,” Dean chided as he kicked aside Cas’ shirt that lay on the floor. “And what do we have here? Clothes on the floor? You know what happens when you leave clothes on the floor,” Dean trailed off as he opened the closet and sighed.

“Three. Three lashes of the riding crop for leaving clothes on the floor,” Cas stated almost as soon as Dean finished talking. Dean grinned slowly as he pulled out the riding crop and some rope.

“You little slut, you left those clothes there because you wanted to get hit with the crop.” Dean turned to look at Cas who had a wicked smirk on his face and pure fire in his eyes.

“What? I like the way it burns,” Cas purred as Dean walked and leaned over the side of the bed, gathering Cas’ wrists and tying them intricately around the bed frame.

“God, you really are a slut,” Dean murmured, knowing that Cas got off on the name calling.

Meanwhile, the fire in Cas’ belly that had been from anger was turning into not only hunger but desire. Dean hadn’t even touched him yet and Cas was already half hard.

Dean pulled away to admire the picture of Cas all tied up, smiling softly at it. “It’s fine, take your time, no rush, it’s not like I’ve been dying to feel your cock up my ass for the whole entire day,” Cas bit out sarcastically. A hard hit was laid down on Cas’ face as Cas felt Dean’s hand connect with his cheek, the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh ringing in his ear. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t half expecting it. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t think it was incredibly hot. Still, Cas whined in response.

“Don’t ever talk to me like that again, you understand?” Dean said sternly, making eye contact with Cas, who nodded. “Tell me that you understand.”

“I understand.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

“Master.” 

Dean nodded. “Better. What’s your color?”

“Green, Master,” Castiel told Dean, who nodded in response. Dean was usually a lot gentler with Cas when it came to scenes, but he knew how Cas liked it on his bad days. _Bad_ bad days. Dean can still remember the conversation, Cas telling Dean how he liked the pain in any form it could be given. Dean had asked if it made Cas happy and a blushing Castiel had only nodded, so Dean went to it. And that discussion had brought them there, Dean rolling up the sleeves to his dress shirt up to his elbows as he took the riding crop in hand. Cas shifted on the bed, his mouth watering and cock jumping at the sight of Dean at the end of the bed, eyes looking over Cas’ body.

“I want you to count every lash, okay? And I’m giving you two extra for talking to me like that,” Dean told Cas, who nodded. Before either of them knew it, Dean’s arm was coming forward in one harsh motion, the sound of leather hitting skin resounding through the room as the riding crop hit Castiel’s stomach. Castiel gasped at the sharp stinging of it.

“One,” he managed. The second one came down and the stinging worsened. “Two,” Cas gasped. Another one came down and Cas groaned, pausing before speaking. “Three.” The fourth one hit and the burning of it snaked its way through Cas’ nerves, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Four,” he spoke. Dean landed the last hit and Cas arched up into it. “Five,” he sighed. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas, who was slowly relaxing back into the bed, panting, red marks appearing on his stomach. 

Dean let out a breath of air as he tossed the riding crop aside and wandered back over to the closet. Cas watched eagerly as Dean pulled out a gag and a cock ring. “I would get a spreader bar but I know that those gorgeous legs spread themselves so beautifully. That because you’re a slut for cock, sweetheart?” Dean asked in a sweet tone. Cas’ stomach twisted up in the most beautiful way at the suggestion.

“Yes, Master,” Castiel replied, causing Dean to smile as he walked towards Cas. Dean placed the cock ring on the bed before walking up to the side of the bed near Cas’ head. “Two fingers up for Green, three fingers for Yellow, and one finger up for Red, got it?” Dean asked kindly. Cas nodded and opened his mouth so that Dean could slip the gag around his head. Once he had, he leaned back and smiled. “God, you look so fucking perfect like this, Cas,” Dean murmured almost to himself before opening their bedside table drawer and grabbing lube, then turning back and walking to the end of the bed. Once he was there he began to undress, but he did so very slowly, knowing that it would get to Cas. Which it did. 

Cas whined impatiently around the gag when Dean was in just his slacks and boxers. Dean looked over at him and Cas thrusted his hips up into the air in hopes of getting Dean to hurry the fuck up. But all Dean did was smile before speaking. “You’re right, I almost forgot…” Dean trailed off as he simply grabbed the cock ring and reached out, sliding it down to the base of Cas’ dick that was still half hard. Cas threw his head back against the pillows and groaned in annoyance. That had not been what Cas had wanted to get out of his attempted communication. To say the very least.

Dean shucked off his slacks and then his boxers, placing them neatly on the chair that sat in their bedroom. Once Dean was fully naked, Cas got to see that he was already half hard too. It didn’t surprise him though, Cas knew that Dean got off on using the riding crop on Cas. Or the whip for that matter. And seeing Cas tied up and gagged was a whole other thing entirely.

“Roll over onto all fours for me,” Dean ordered. With slight difficulty, Cas did so, shifting until his elbows were resting on the bed, his legs spread, and his ass in the air, on display for Dean, who brought a soft hand up to it. Cas felt weight on the end of the bed, Dean shuffling onto it so that he could sit between Cas’ legs. Cas’ heartbeat raced as the force of the situation hit him. He had been in this situation many a time before, probably more than he could count, but when the realization that he was pretty much helpless against Dean, that he was totally vulnerable, when that hit him, it never failed to make his heart beat faster or his stomach flutter.

Cas could feel Dean spread his cheeks, and he figured that he would soon feel Dean’s finger positioned against him, though he hadn’t heard the click of the cap of the lube, and whilst he was amidst contemplating the matter, he got something far better than Dean’s finger. Dean’s tongue.

Cas gasped at first at the mere surprise of it, but soon he was relaxing into the wet heat that Dean’s tongue offered. Dean laved long stripes of his tongue from Cas’ perineum to his tailbone, occasionally letting his tongue focus on Cas’ hole, swirling around it, encouraging Cas to relax into it, which Castiel did, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Dean’s hot tongue against such a sensitive area. And Cas made sure to show his appreciation by moaning loudly around the gag, and rocking his hips backwards into Dean’s face.

Castiel was fully hard by now, his cock leaking precome. And Dean rimmed Cas until Cas _would_ have come. If it weren’t for that damn cock ring. And Cas knew that Dean wasn’t stopping on purpose. And it only made him moan louder.

Dean relished in all the sounds that came out of Cas’ mouth, even though they were muffled through the gag. And he could tell by the sounds that were coming through the gag that Cas was getting impatient. So, Dean, feeling merciful, let up, pulling his tongue away and reaching for the lube. Cas sighed, thankful for the reprieve from Dean’s tongue. He heard the click of the lube cap opening, however, and wasn’t surprised when Dean’s finger slid in smoothly only a second later.

Dean had relaxed Castiel enough so that his finger went in easily, and a second one went in just as easily moments later. Dean slid them in and out, scissoring Cas open before he smirked and crooked his fingers in a way that he had easily remembered. So, the reaction of Cas clenching around his fingers and moaning loudly wasn’t a surprise when he hit just what he had been looking for.

Dean rubbed his fingers over Cas’ prostate, massaging it until Cas was whining from the sensation, squirming on Dean’s fingers. Dean would have told Cas to stay still, but he knew that first of all, it probably wasn’t possible, and second of all, he didn’t want to torture Cas _that_ much. Dean knew that Cas could come on his fingers alone, and he knew that in Cas’ current state he would have been coming for a (metaphorical) second time. If only that fucking cock ring was off.

Dean finally let up and pulled his fingers out of Cas, who couldn’t tell if he was thankful or angry at the loss. Soon enough, however, Dean’s two fingers were replaced by three, and Castiel’s heart leaped a bit in anticipation, knowing that soon it would be Dean’s cock filling him up instead of just three fingers.

Those three fingers fucked in and out of Castiel until Castiel felt stretched enough. And he let Dean know by uttering some sort of noise and shoving his hips backwards. Dean grinned slowly. “You want it bad today, don’t you, baby?” Dean asked, to which Cas made an affirmative noise and nodded eagerly. “Too bad I put that gag on you, I could’ve listened to you beg for it. I know just how much you like to beg for things, angel,” Dean said as he slipped his three fingers out of Cas and grabbed the bottle of lube. “But, listening to you moan is good enough. Color?”

Cas shot up his forefinger and his middle finger, and Dean grinned wickedly. “Good.” And that was all he said before he flat out slammed into Cas, who gasped, almost losing his footing as he was jostled forwards. There was a pause as Dean groaned, and Cas breathed heavily, his eyes shut tight as he took in the wonderful, the purely perfect feeling of Dean inside of him. 

It took Cas almost no time to adjust before he was shoving his hips back into Dean’s, grinding his hips in greedy little circles. Dean chuckled, placing his hands on Castiel’s hips. “God, you are such a little _whore_ ,” Dean bit out as he pulled nearly all the way out and thrusted back in, digging his fingers and nails into Cas’ hips so hard that bruises would probably appear when he took them away. He knew just how rough Cas liked it.

Sure enough, Castiel nodded and moaned, shoving his hips back again. “I probably don’t even have to do any of the work, you’d just fuck yourself back on my cock so perfectly, wouldn’t you?” Dean breathed out as he thrusted in again. Cas moaned and nodded again. Dean huffed a breath of laughter as he began a rhythm, quick, rough, and dirty. “Oh but no. No, you need someone to pound into you, don’t you?” Dean asked, to which Castiel nodded quickly. The feeling of Dean fucking into him was maddening, and he was just praying that Dean would take that cock ring off so that he could come on Dean’s cock. He had a feeling that Dean had other plans, however.

The air hung heavy, thick with the smell of sweat, the little sounds that Dean was making as he fucked into Cas, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Cas’ moans that were muffled through the gag, yet still loud. Dean was fucking Cas roughly and it was everything that Cas could have wanted.

Fairly soon into it, Dean smirked, angling his thrusts in a way that he knew would make Cas moan even louder than he was already. And, sure enough, Cas practically screamed around the gag when Dean hit that sweet spot inside of him. “That’s right, moan for me, angel,” Dean encouraged as Cas arched into Dean’s thrusts. By now, Castiel had actual tears in his eyes because he was so close to coming, yet so utterly held back. He tugged at the rope that was holding him to the bed frame, though he knew that Dean knew enough about rope bondage to keep him there. Cas groaned and hung his head forward. All he could do at this point was enjoy the feeling of Dean thrusting into him so quickly, harshly, and roughly, just the way he liked. 

Castiel heard Dean groan behind him. He knew that Dean was probably getting close by now, Cas and Dean had been fucking long enough for Cas to know when Dean was getting close. And, sure enough, Dean could feel the heat that was flushing his body intensify, his lower abdomen beginning to twist up in such a pleasurable way. He gripped Cas’ hips harder and shoved his own hips forwards as hard and fast as they could go. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean grit out. “So fucking perfect for me. Bet you’re dying to come,” Dean went on, and Cas moaned loudly and nodded as best he could. “You’ll get to come, baby, don’t worry. You just gotta be a patient boy for me,” Dean managed, his thrusts erratic by now. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears trickling down his cheeks from the pure pleasure that was straining throughout his whole body.

Luckily enough for Cas, Dean came only a few thrusts later, his hips flush against Cas as he groaned Cas’ name. Cas felt it and moaned loudly, clenching around Dean. Dean was panting, but soon, he caught his breath and moved his hands, soothing them up Castiel’s back as he pulled out slowly. Dean sighed and sat back, patting Cas’ trembling thigh. “You can roll over for me now, sweetheart,” he told Cas, who readily did so, laying back with a whine, thrusting his hips up immediately in hopes of getting what he wanted. And, lucky for him, he did. Dean smiled softly and moved forwards, slipping the cock ring off of Cas, who sighed thankfully at the action. 

Dean set the cock ring aside and eyed Cas’ erection. Cas whined again and Dean placed a hand on his upper thigh. Cas looked up at Dean with wide, pleading eyes. Dean caught his gaze and grinned, all slow and sly. Cas knew that grin, and his stomach flipped. “I know baby, I know,” Dean soothed. “You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Dean began, moving his hand upwards slowly. Cas, impatient, bucked his hips up, squirming and trying to get Dean’s hand on his dick. Dean pulled his hand away immediately once Cas had done so. “Not gonna touch you if you’re gonna do that,” Dean stated simply, and Cas whined even more. “I told you, you’re gonna get to come, but you have to work with me, okay?” Dean said, looking Cas in the eye. Cas fought back a glare and nodded instead. Dean smiled and straddled Cas, bringing his face right up to Cas’. “I bet you're close right now, aren't you?” Dean murmured. Cas, who could, in fact, feel heat rushing through him, pooling in his lower abdomen, a throbbing in his groin, an ache so insistent that it definitely meant he was as close as it could get, nodded. “I could just wrap my fingers around that pretty cock of yours and you would come with those blue eyes all wide and open,” Dean began, ghosting his cheek against Cas’ as he leaned towards his ear. Cas whimpered around the gag. “I know, baby. But not today,” Dean muttered. “Today, I wanna watch you come to just the sound of my voice. I think you can, being so close to coming and loving dirty talk as much as you do,” Dean mused. Cas froze. Did Dean really expect him to do that? Cas wasn't so sure that he could. But, Dean seemed to be thinking quite the opposite.

“God, Cas, you should really see yourself right now. Hands tied up, gagged, spread out like a fucking dessert. And those legs, boy, those legs. All spread out and inviting.” Dean ghosted a hand down Cas' side and Cas shivered at the touch. “You just love spreading those legs, don't you? Such a filthy little slut, so eager for cock,” Dean went on. Cas could feel his breathing getting heavier as the sound of Dean's voice slithered throughout his body. Cas was starting to actually think that this whole coming to the sound of Dean's voice could actually work. “And you just love it when I talk filth in your ear, call you out for being a little whore, for wanting to get fucked so badly.” Dean nipped at Cas' earlobe. “You eat that up, don't you?” Dean asked, to which Cas let out a soft moan and a nod. “And, God, do you really like to get fucked. Hard and rough and fast so that you can feel it in your fucking bones. You like being pounded into until you have tears in your eyes, until you can barely feel half of your body. You always want it harder, faster, so fucking filthy that you can barely stand it,” Dean hissed. Cas squirmed and whimpered. Everything Dean was saying was so true and it was shooting adrenaline through Cas just to hear it spoken so smoothly in his ear. He could feel the heat in his groin growing more and more.

“And you try to be a good boy, try to behave. But, no, you like acting out, you like it when you get yelled at, when you get slapped and whipped because the pain is better than any drug or drink out there. You just love that feeling of blood rushing through your veins, your vision going fuzzy. But what you love the best?” Dean began. Cas was letting out little whines and whimpers by now, his hands twisting in the rope as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his long awaited orgasm. “What you love the best is being tied down, spread out. Open. You love the loss of power because that’s all you want in the end. To be someone’s bitch, to not know what will happen next. You want to please, to misbehave, and to show off all underneath someone’s hand. Because you’re hungry for pleasure, for cock, and you’ll do anything to get it. That’s what sluts do,” Dean finished. And sure enough, Cas was shot over the edge with that and he flat out screamed around the gag as a wave of pure bliss washed over him, his whole body practically sighing in relief after having waited such a long time for it.

Cas, who had arched off the bed, slowly relaxed back into it as the high of his orgasm slowly faded. He looked up at a smiling Dean, who un-straddled him, reaching down to untie the gag. Dean placed the gag aside and looked back over at Cas, who was grinning immensely. “That was good. I mean, like, really fucking good,” Cas said simply, to which Dean laughed, leaning forwards so he could begin to untie Cas' hands.

“So, you were okay with everything that happened, I didn't go overboard or anything?” Dean asked as he took the rope and placed it next to the gag. Cas snorted as he sat up, rubbing at his wrists.

“Okay? Dean, I'm probably gonna jack off to the thought of that scene for the next month,” Cas informed Dean, who huffed a breath of laughter.

“Well, that's good to know,” Dean murmured. Cas smiled softly and reached his hand out, sliding it around the back of Dean's neck.

“C’mere,” he said quietly, bringing Dean closer to him so that their lips could connect. Everything was sweet and soft, chaste at first, until Cas opened his mouth, coaxing Dean's tongue into it. Cas sighed at the feeling, the fact that there was no rush, it was simply them, there, and it didn't have to be hurried.

Dean's hand came up to cup the side of Cas' face, and Cas leaned into the warm touch. It was such a drastic change from the roughness that had just happened, but both Cas and Dean loved it.

Their mouths moved harmoniously, soft noises and sighs escaping both their lips until Cas pulled away to look at Dean. “I love you so so much, Cas, I hope that you know that,” Dean said softly, causing Cas to smile.

“I love you too, Dean. I love you just as much,” Cas murmured. Dean smiled and gave Cas one last kiss.

“You tell me what you want to do for aftercare. I know I was rough with you tonight,” Dean said, leaning over to grab tissues so he could clean Cas’ stomach off.

“Yeah, but it was hot. God, I needed that,” Cas murmured as Dean gently wiped the come off of Cas' stomach, doing so very gently, trying not to irritate the marks from the riding crop. When he was done he placed a few gentle kisses to the skin there, making Cas smile as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. “I wanna take a bath first, but then I want cuddles and a movie. And can we order Chinese?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and kissed the top of Cas' head.

“Anything you want, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's that. I hope I didn't squick any of you guys out, and I hope that you guys liked it!! Please feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you thought, whether it be advice, opinions, whatever, it's totally welcome :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! <3 xoxo


End file.
